


[Podfic] Exsanguination

by Jinxy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Disturbing Themes, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me if you become uncomfortable and want me to stop," says Hannibal, just before he wraps his fingers around Will's throat.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <strong>03/30/17: Updated the download links.</strong>
  </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Exsanguination

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Exsanguination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/754258) by [Croik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croik/pseuds/Croik). 



## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/c5ikxigdv7twre7/%5BHannibal%5D_Exsanguination.mp3) | **Size:** 13 MB | **Duration:** 13:25
  * [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/?8d0jrt8novcb294) | **Size:** 7.3 MB | **Duration:** 13:25

| 

Cover Art made by Jinxy.  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Croik for giving permission to record this awesome fic. 
> 
> ~~<3
> 
> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MissDeidraLeigh) ✯Or✯ Let's reblog shit on [tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
